


Isle of Madness

by FumiKanno



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Ending, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Mind Break, Monsters, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumiKanno/pseuds/FumiKanno
Summary: Sarah Fortune chases the ever-elusive Gangplank, only to wind up stranded on a strange island. All alone with its not-so-friendly inhabitants, the curse of the island's madness sets in and begins to whittle away the spirit of even the most fearless of bounty hunters.





	Isle of Madness

Sarah Fortune had her gaze fixated on but one goal, the focus of her blue eyes piercing even the thick, eerie fog that had swallowed both her own vessel and that of her adversary. From her position at the helm she could see only the silhouette of the ever-fleeing ship that she had chased to the ends of the world and back, the man with a bounty on his head in even Noxus; Gangplank. She could almost smell the scent of the citrus he was so fond of. Lingering, even if only faintly, and mocking her. It fueled her rage. Her fingers curled tightly around the rim of the wheel she clutched so desperately. Even through the raging storm and the perilous waves crashing against the wooden hull of her tired watercraft, even being rocked to and fro with intensity that could unnerve even a seasoned veteran of the sea, she continued to heatedly issue commands to her crew. It was reckless of her, maybe even idiotic, but she refused to lose, not to that drunkard.

“Captain! This is a suicide mission!” One of her crew members had approached her from the side. “Even if we catch 'im, we'll all be dead before you can even get the bounty!” He pleaded, his words only echoing those of the rest of the crew. The roaring downpour drowned out his voice, but his message had come across loud and clear. Sarah glowered at him, soaked strands of her red hair streaked over her disgruntled visage.

“What is this, a mutiny?” She thundered, her words breaking through even the deafening rainfall. “Any who wish to disobey my orders can keelhaul themselves! I've no time for a revolt of a bunch of limp-dicked cowards! Savvy?!” All while she spoke she never broke eye contact with the back of the ship before her. Some men began to abandon their posts to gather around the elevated deck she was perched on at her words, while others merely looked up with diffident stares. The possibility of a rebellion was far too real, very few of even the most loyal of her followers insane enough to continue partaking in a quest for untimely death.

Of course, it could only be the luck of a woman nicknamed Miss Fortune to stumble into an even more unfortunate ending than in-house uprising. The ship suddenly lurched to the side following the booming crack of wood as it splintered against a rock formation that had been slighted in the commotion. The shadow in the mist began to shrink as it put distance between itself and Sarah's halted vessel, nowhere to go but down into the freezing depths of the ocean. Everyone aboard had been thrown off kilter by the crash, some directly plunged into the water that began to engulf the lowering watercraft. Those who went under never resurfaced, even those who dove in voluntarily.

“Dammit!” Sarah cursed the gods, though it did little to remedy her disaster. They say a good captain goes down with the ship, but she had no intentions of dying here. Not to a rock. Not while Gangplank still terrorized the seas. She cast off her hat, took a deep breath, and broke into a sprint across the slippery slope of the tilted floor beneath her boots, throwing herself off of the deck and into the murky waters. The surface was disrupted violently by her entry, but all evidence of her existence was buried beneath the harsh waves.

It was several long moments before she emerged again, rocked side to side by the ocean lapping at her face. She tried to take a deep breath but at this point, she was inhaling more water than oxygen. It took all of her strength to swim for a nearby beach, weaving through the scattered debris in her uphill battle for the safety of solid land. She dug her fingers into the damp sand fervently and pulled herself ashore, crawling forward an inch at a time as the ocean tried to reclaim her with its beckoning waves. Despite the odds, she managed to bring herself to all fours, scurrying away from the water and towards the treeline.

“Hahhh... D-dammit!” Sarah shouted, this time to no one in particular. She was coughing up water now, her dripping wet bosom heaving as she inhaled the stagnant air of the unidentifiable island she'd washed up on. The lack of circulation in the atmosphere alarmed her, especially at the cusp of the sea where there would usually be fresh breezes aplenty, but she didn't ponder on it for too long. She was too focused on avoiding hypothermia, chilled to the bone by the icy waters that she'd been dipped into and quick to peel away her drenched clothes. Every layer came stripped off post-haste, her frilly white and black top and matching cuffs the first to be cast away - not that they did much to conceal her supple figure to begin with. There was a distinct lack of a bra beneath, helping her speed along to removing her trousers. The skin-tight fabric was a little more difficult to peel from her pert ass and thick thighs, especially after being doused in seawater, but these too were eventually removed and tossed into the pile of her soggy ensemble, the heap lying next to her waterlogged boots set neatly side by side.

Even with her perky tits already bared for whoever may happen upon her, she hesitated before pulling off her black panties. Though the island looked to be uninhabited, there was always the chance of a stray ship of frisky sailors that would lunge at the chance to rescue a naked, stranded woman. She didn't even have her pistols to defend herself with, should the occasion arise, lost in the wreckage visible in the near distance. Not to mention that her surroundings looked totally desolate, giving off a certain sense of overwhelming dread that wilted even her fierce spirit. It was unnerving just to be standing out in the open, clothed or otherwise, making her all the more anxious to slide off her undergarments when she finally worked up the courage to do so. There was no reaction of any sort to the exposure of her shaven pussy, of course, but she couldn't help but feel as if there was something leering at her from beneath the canopy of withered trees.

It was difficult to pry her thoughts away from whatever secrets the dead jungle she hovered near may contain, but the pressing matter of getting a fire started ranked at a much higher priority than something as silly as being afraid of the dark. She was a mighty pirate hunter! Not a child! Yet, it was hard to not feel vulnerable with her goods on full display, her voluptuous body certainly not one to sneeze at. From her milky, perfectly rounded breasts to her plentiful booty, she had attributes that definitely further backed her argument that she was no child. Features that she typically liked to strut around and flaunt with pride. Having such a curvy figure at a time like this, however, made her feel like every passing moment was an opportunity for a risky risque situation. It made her head whirl and her stomach churn, her thoughts quickly racing to dark places.

“Come out, you fuckers!” She cried out at last in a temporary lapse of judgement, whirling around and facing the empty forest. There was nary a cricket in response to her delusions, her whole body tense in anticipation for some form of answer back. Something to prove she wasn't losing her mind. Even if it meant having whatever fears that her mind had concocted burst out of the darkness, anything was better than just waiting for inevitable demise. It wasn't until this moment of severe paranoia that it finally dawned on her that she was, with full certainty, on the beaches of the Shadow Isles. The dying plant life, the smell of decay, the terror that had broached her mind and begun to inebriate her. Even so it was too little, too late to counteract. Her psyche was shackled by the curse and she found her cognition of her surroundings whittling away into madness.

She wanted to run into the woods, to dart into the trees and through the thicket and to hide in the shadows and camouflage herself amidst the vegetation, but her legs wouldn't budge. With wobbling knees she slumped down, her arms crossed over her chest and her whole body shivering violently. Fire, she needed fire. “How the hell do you start a fire?” She mumbled, glancing around at the twigs and branches scattered around the nearby forest floor. There was no need to start a fire on a ship!

“Guess I'll give it a try,” Sarah mumbled after mulling over the concept for awhile. As long as she didn't use anything damp, it shouldn't be too hard - or so she assumed. Her arms lowered to her sides and she began to reach for a couple of nearby sticks, but she was hindered when something suddenly took hold of her chest.

“Cold, cutie?” A pair of arms materialized, wrapped around her torso from behind. Two full, pillow-like tits mashed against her back, and something stiff and hot prodded against her ass. The whisper in her ear was almost hypnotic, the sultry tone unmistakeably flirtatious and a tad ravenous. The assailant kissed the nape of her neck, fangs grazing against her skin. “I know a great way to warm you up, don't worry!” Sarah was petrified, unmoving even against the delicate hands kneading her plump chest with a confident grip.

“W... What is this? Who are you?” She questioned, taken aback by the sudden appearance of the blue-skinned woman. It was unlike her to be so anxious and vulnerable, but it was hard not to be in this situation, especially after the island had already taken ahold of her mind - and now her body by its inhabitant. She didn't dare struggle or resist, unsure of the full extent of her molester's capabilities.

“I'm Evelynn,” the stranger chuckled softly, pinching down on Sarah's nipples between the thumb and forefinger of each hand. “And you're Miss Fortune, aren't you? I'd recognize your lovely figure anywhere!” The mention of her name sent shivers down Sarah's spine, her reputation preceding her even in a remote location like this. Usually something like that would earn her a sliver of respect at the very least, but in this particular situation it only made the threat before her seem even more menacing. It only took a visible cringe to tip off Evelynn to the truth, who bit her lip and wriggled her hips excitedly. “I knew it! Oh, this is going to be fun,” she squealed excitedly, moaning softly to accentuate the word “fun”. It was clear that her interest had been fully aroused now, as did whatever the growth she was pressing into the backside before her.

“What kind of fun?” The redhead grimaced at the ground, unnerved by the prospect of whatever may be in store for her. It was clear that she wasn't the only one naked, which fueled her imagination of whatever it may be grinding against her rump. There was one possibility in particular that began to creep up the list, just so happening to also be the most unpleasant one she could come up with, but she quickly shook the imagery from her mind. She was prepared to make a break for it depending on the answer, not that she wanted to stick around long enough to receive one at all.

“Oh, I'm sure we can think of something...” A nail traced Sarah's spine, caressing along the curve in a way that gave the redhead goosebumps. Something about the woman's touch was so inviting, so intoxicating, that she had to remind herself that it was probably just an effect of the atmosphere. Even so, she didn't struggle when Evelynn began to turn her around and pushed her onto her back. Their lips met, the full, dark blue tiers locking with her own without hesitation. Sarah submitted, if only for a second, before attempting to shove Evelynn off of her.

“G-get off!” She twisted wildly, lost in a daze after having her emotions scrambled. Each breath she took was hot and heavy now, heaving as she tried to steady her nerves. She used the confusion to glance down, searching for the object of her fears - there it was. Between Evelynn's legs stood erect twelve inches of girl-cock, laying across Sarah's toned stomach and throbbing eagerly. A droplet of pre-cum oozed out just at being glanced at, its owner licking her lips eagerly now that she had her plaything's attention.

“At a loss for words? I tend to have that effect on people,” Evelynn cooed in a soft voice, a wry grin plastered across her face. The dark purple head of her slab of she-meat was imposing on its own, but the veiny shaft and adorning hefty sack beneath made the entire package entirely terrifying just to look at. Sarah shuddered to think that she was to be penetrated by that monstrosity, the fear spurring her on to attempt to scramble out from beneath her captor. She was too slow, her arms were instantly pinned back down to the grass below. The once amber eyes of her attacker glowed a vivid red, Evelynn flashing her fangs with an amused smirk. “I'm glad you aren't a total bore, at least. Feel free to struggle all you want - it works up my appetite!” Her hips reared back, the crown of her pulsating prick aligned with the tight twat beneath and preparing for entry.

“Don't you dare! Uhn!” Sarah grunted, balling up her fists and attempting to punch upwards. It was futile, she had been easily overpowered by this otherworldly woman. She fought with gunpowder, not brute strength. Even her pathetic kicking was utterly ineffective, Evelynn's knees carefully positioned to limit the mobility of the bounty hunter's legs. The massive meat-log suddenly slammed forward, sinking halfway into Sarah's folds. She moaned out in shock, feeling her distended folds being almost painfully stretched by the thick girth, her eyes nearly bugging out of her head. Thin strands of saliva connected the upper and lower lips of her gaping maw, tongue partially lolled out as she loudly uttered her surprise.

“Ooh! So tight and warm! Fresh meat is always the most fun to fuck, it's like banging a virgin every time!” The blue-skinned deviant groaned, huffing each time she rocked forward and shoved herself closer tot he hilt into the slick grip of her victim's reamed out womanhood. “It's seldom that I get new friends to play with, this is - uhn - such a treat!” She gritted her teeth and forced herself balls deep with one powerful pump of her pelvis, nestling her grapefruit sized nuts against the underside of Sarah's fat ass. Her hips rolled once before ceasing movement altogether, relishing in the pleasure of having her entire length enwrapped by the vice of her toy's folds, her fuck-stick throbbing wildly as its full distance was engulfed in such a delightful hug.

“T-take it out! Please! You're too big, dammit!” Miss Fortune pleaded her hardest, struggling to force the words out in spite of her pride. It was unbecoming of her to beg, but being turned into the cock-sleeve of a savage, feral woman was an untimely end that she refused to face. Yet, her words fell on deaf ears. If anything Evelynn seemed to only derive sadistic pleasure from the scene that her mate was making, licking her soft lips and laughing airily.

“Please, don't play coy. What other reason could you have for sitting around naked? You wanted this!” She tightened up her grip on Sarah's upper arms, her nails digging into the flesh enough to cause discomfort. She began to work herself in and out again, moving back a few inches before ramming herself against the cervix of the taunt orifice stretched around her pillar of dick-flesh. “I've been watching you for awhile, and seeing you strip down and flaunt your curves got me worked up! Don't you know how indecent it is to go around in the nude? You're going to - oof! - take full responsibility, you slut!” She spoke with sudden malice, again starting to drive herself into the seafarer's fuck-hole in faster, more powerful thrusts, grunting each time she lunged forward with her lust fueled might.

“F-fuck! Slow down, you bitch!” More useless appeals to the humanity of a monstrously hung monster, Sarah wincing each time Evelynn's massive nuts slapped against her bare flesh. She could feel every inch of the behemoth excitedly throbbing inside of her, its animalistic motions without a single care for her own wellbeing. Rough sex had always been her forte, but this was an impaling. All she was permitted to do was lie still as she was taken by brute force, used for the sole purpose of getting her offender off. Not that this was the first time, this sort of thing happened in her line of work, but it usually wasn't at the hands of someone with a mutant appendage between their legs!

“You make some really cute faces when you're vulnerable, you know,” Evelynn cooed softly, leaning down to drag her outstretched tongue along Sarah's cheek. Her saliva was disgusting, the redhead scowling in reaction to the sensation of the slime on her face, but it at least offered an ample distraction from the true discomfort of her insides being repeatedly battered into. “I wonder what sort of faces you would make if I cum inside of you? Hm?” It was clear that the inhuman temptress was enjoying this for reasons other than carnal pleasure.

“Do it, and I'll tear your dick off, you coward!” Sarah snarled back with her remaining willpower, pulling back her lips to bare her gritted teeth. It served only as amusement for Evelynn, who laughed boisterously at the reaction. She had gotten her intended reaction, it seemed, and it encouraged her to swing her pelvis down with more intensity, seeking to break through the cervix wall that put up a fight where Sarah couldn't.

“Is that so?” Evelynn ran her tongue over her fangs, visible from between her parted lips. “I'll be holding you to that, you know!” Her grin was renewed as her hips began to work faster, her cock suddenly swelling in size. Her movements were more labored now, her bosom heaving with her deep breaths. All of her attention was diverted away from her prey, now fixated on her impending climax. A hot spurt of her spunk coated the walls of Sarah's womb, the first of several thick ropes that began to stuff the redhead to the brim. Each spasm of Evelynn's meat-rod had her body quivering, moaning and panting ecstatically as she was overcome with the pleasure of her orgasm. “Oh fuck! I almost forgot how good it felt to break in a fresh hole! Ohhh, we're going to have a lot of fun indeed!”

Sarah's mind had nearly blanked as she was given such a hearty load in her pussy, her mind already weakened and now her body as well. She didn't know how to react anymore, unmoving even as Evelynn withdrew from her cunt and released her grip on her arms. The blue-skinned woman had taken hold of her cock now, swiftly stroking the fluid-coated shaft and coercing a few final streaks of her jizz to fly loose and splatter across the pale skin of the bounty hunter's belly. It was so warm, so pleasing to the touch. Sarah felt like she'd never again have to worry about the trivialities, so long as she accepted her new fate. These new emotions faded fast, to her relief, and she quickly broke free from the engagement and flipped herself over.

“You had your fun already, now let me be!” She crawled through the dead grass, desperately grabbing at the wilted strands with the hopes of finding solid purchase. She needed leverage and speed to escape, but even then she had no clue as to where she was headed. The weight on her back hindered her, cutting off her attempt at fleeing.

“Where do you think you're going?” Evelynn chortled deviously. Her pointed heel dug into Sarah’s spine, twisting on the spot like she was doing a pirouette of pain. “We’ve only just begun!” She shoved off, pushing her plaything back into the ground as she mounted the redhead from behind. Both of her hands took hold of her drooping jizz-cannon and began to stroke the full length slowly, smearing around the fluids that generously coated the shaft all along the full length in preparations for the events to come. Blood rushed right back to her crotch, instantly revitalized for a round two with just a bit of stimulation. Her amber eyes fell to her groin as she lined the engorged crown of her she-dick with the entrance to Sarah’s tight tail-hole, pursing her lips and uttering a soft moan as she pressed the head of her meat-spear into the pucker. “I’m not sure if I’ll even fit!” The cackle in her voice made it obvious that she was taking this lightly, but Miss Fortune wasn’t quite as keen about getting her asshole stretched out by the hulking, disgusting thing at her backside.

“How about you just don’t put it in then, you stupid cunt?!” It was taxing on her to keep up this brave front even on the verge of madness, but she fully intended to stay true to herself until her mind had been fully numbed by whatever curse was at play here. The titan raiding her backdoor was unhindered by these words, however, and continued to plunge forward inch by inch. Evelynn failed to respond with any actual words, lost in the blissful view of the voluptuous ass-cushions drawing closer to her pelvis as she splayed out her victim’s anal cavity around her blue bitch-breaker.

Sarah felt as if she was being torn in half by the colossus, whining loudly in response to its deepening penetration. The lubrication did little to ease the discomfort, there was no chance that it could have to begin with! Evelynn had a cock that could shame a donkey, and she was sliding into a hole that was far from accustomed to anything bigger than to the standard six inches. The workload had been doubled in size, and Sarah was being forced to face the repercussions whether she wanted to or not. There were positive effects of the lunacy of the island, however, one such effect being that the pain was quickly dulled. She hadn’t been made totally insensitive to it, but it had been replaced by something more. It was pleasure. By the time she came to realize this, she had already been moaning like a bitch in heat, nearly cross-eyed with the bliss brought to her by being railed from behind by such a massive dick.

“Sounds like you’re finally enjoying yourself, sweetie!” Evelynn called through her chorus of grunts and groans, tightening her clutches on Sarah’s full cheeks. The redhead wanted to curse in response, but only the vocalization of her own pleasure came from her gaping maw. Saliva drooled over her chin, her tongue hanging carelessly as she wordlessly begged for more with her outcries. Her whole body was tingling, especially her ass. It was like she was being ravaged spiritually as well as physically, but it felt much, much better than she could have ever thought. She could no longer discern if this was the island at play or her own repressed sexuality, but damn did it feel good! The very idea of escaping was slowly pushed to the back of her mind with every thrust into her anal cavity, some very new priorities starting to rank high on her list.

“Y-yeshhh!” She slurred without restraint. Had she really said that? It was like an out of body experience at this point, she was no longer in control of herself. Disgust began to well up in her gut, but it was washed away by the joys of being fucked so thoroughly. Whoever or whatever it was that she had been chasing prior to being stranded on this island was no longer important. Why was it that she needed to go do whatever that was when she could stay here, getting bred by such a delectable enchantress with such a monolithic she-dick? Living out her days as a cum-dump would surely be a happy life, much better than sailing the seas with a bunch of smelly seamen - and not the good kind!

“Has your mind already been taken?” There was a hint of disappointment in Evelynn’s words, but the steady rhythm of her hips never slowed. It was like a piston, back and forth with incredible speed and power at an unfaltering tempo, more than enough to cause Sarah’s whole body to quake with the desire for more. “What a shame, I thought you’d last longer for sure. I guess there’s still fun in using a body like yours, at least. I’ll cut you off cold turkey when I’m through and watch your descent into true madness when the pleasure you cling to now is ripped away from you - that’s always the best part! I don’t care who gets you after that, the wraiths in the jungle can claim you at that point for all I care.” She bared her fangs, her thrusts growing harsher and more aggressive with every passing movement. It was clear that she was being deprived of her fun, and likely not for the first time. She raised one hand and brought it down hard on Sarah’s ass, the swat causing the broken bounty hunter to yelp and quiver. Evelynn could do no harm any longer, just her very presence was intoxicating.

“Nnn... M-more! Hahhh!” Some part of Sarah continued to fight, but the will she clung to was obliterated by the strike delivered to her rear end. She grinded back her rump against the groin of her attacker each time it touched down, her insides being rearranged by the churning motion of the monumental pillar of cock-flesh. Evelynn’s heavy nuts slapped into the redhead’s bare, dripping cunt lips each time she thrust forward. Sarah whined and whimpered with growing intensity, stockpiling a warmth in her crotch that began to bring her close to powerful orgasm. Her holes clenched down, her asshole milking the meat-rod with her firm grip, a jolt of pleasure coursing through her that electrocuted her senses and caused her to writhe and squirm. Her mind went totally and utterly blank, her body going nearly limp with the bliss that overtook her head.

“F-fuck! Fuck! Take it, you whore!” Evelynn had been pulled over the edge as well, tipped over the threshold of what she could withstand by the constriction of her length. Her cock began to swell and twitch, and her sack tightened up, spunk starting to splash from the head of her jizz-hose. The spray of her thick cream painted Sarah’s interior totally off-white, stuffing the orifice full until it began to overflow with the excess.

“So full! So good! So good!” All Sarah could do was parrot her own words without thought, her intelligence all but eradicated in its entirety by now. All she cared about was feeling good, and she was frankly terrified by the prospect of feeling anything but. It was a grim outlook for any future stranded souls if the best of the best had been mind-broken. “More, more! More!”

“I’m afraid I don’t just dick down any cock-addicted, cum-guzzling jizz-rag who begs for it.” Evelynn yanked herself free and raised a foot, kicking her freshly fucked wench in the butt and pushing her to the ground. Sarah was sluggish in twirling around and starting to paw at Evelynn’s feet, begging the source of her pleasure to stay from her knees. “Get off! You drained all the fun from this for me, you dumb cunt!” Evelynn kicked again, knocking Sarah backwards and onto her ass. A black mist enveloped her figure, and she vanished without a trace. “Besides, the sun is about to go down. I wouldn’t want to be out in the open when the monsters come out.” It was unclear where her voice was resonating from, but it was soon evident that she was long gone.

The sun soon set, and Sarah remained on the ground - wallowing in her depression. Some of her senses began to return, but she remained in a half-conscious haze while staring out at the horizon. Something that Evelynn had said kept repeating in her mind, but she couldn’t quite piece it together. Something about wraiths? Monsters?

She felt cold. There was no trace of the sun in the sky now, and the creatures of the night came out to play. Beings that were likely the aforementioned wraiths began to swarm around Sarah’s lethargic figure, running their clawed hands all over her curves. There was no hesitation, the spectral beings groping whatever they could lay their grabby hands on. She couldn’t make heads or tails of what these things truly were, a cloak draped over their physical forms, only their glimmering eyes glinting from beneath their hoods and their stiff human-like cocks jutting from beneath their robes. Sarah didn’t care, she wanted - no, she needed for them to use her, totally compliant as the closest dangled its prick just before her lips. Her mouth opened and granted it access, shoving itself deep down her throat just as soon as she’d permitted it to.

Perhaps she couldn’t wrap her brain around the fact that these were feral demons, not intimate lovers, but she egged them all on with her legs spread wide open. Two mounted her eagerly, spreading both her snatch and her ass around their fiendish cocks, shoving and pushing each other out of the way as they stood side by side, itching to sink themselves to the hilt in the cum-gorged holes of the dazed redhead. For being just half of Sarah’s height, they were no slouches downstairs. It was more than enough to cause her to moan voraciously around the meat-rod plugging her gullet, the wraith fucking her face repeatedly burying itself to the hilt, its sizeable sack nestling against her nose each time it came forward.

Others began to swarm, circling her hungrily, even with all of her holes already occupied. They began to grab at her hands, wrapping her fingers around their girths, they thrust against her feet, her thighs, and her tits, one going as far as climbing on top and sinking itself into her cleavage, its talon-like hands seizing her pillowy breasts and wrapping them firmly against its undead prick. Sarah’s thoughts were encumbered by the pleasure she attained from being used like a toy, her cognition of the depraved reality of the situation altered to a capricious scene that had her craving for more.

“Gllg, gmmf!” She moaned happily around the circumference of the scepter plunging into her airway, gagging sloppily as it pummeled her windpipe without hindrance. The specter took hold of her red locks, mercilessly tugging on the makeshift reins to guide her along the distance of its ghoulish fuck-meat. The wraith bucking into her esophagus was close to its climax already, indicated by the quivering of its engorged monster-hood. Sarah didn’t care about the creature’s lack of endurance, she just wanted its seed. Her lips seed snugly around the girth, her cheeks concave as she thirstily slurped and suckled. Her efforts were soon rewarded, the monster’s spunk flowing out and being dumped straight down Sarah’s throat. There was no chance to even taste it, only the immediate warmth of the sticky gunk sliding into her stomach. It only made her crave more, she wanted to feel its flavor on her tongue. She tried to suck harder, to work for a second load, but there was an absence in her mouth. The wraith had withdrawn, but another took its place nearly immediately. The same happened beneath as well. Each discharge of cum to her pussy or asshole was shortly followed by the retreat of the hole’s current resident, and without skipping a beat, the quick replacement of a fresh cock, eager to dive into one of Sarah’s tight entrances.

The wraiths seemed to be in endless supply, a surplus of them that could likely last the brainwashed ex- hunter all through the night. She didn’t need to think about anything any longer, all she needed was sex. It consumed her mind, it was all she could think about. With the next breath she got, she uttered the last coherent words she may ever be able to articulate. “The madness is great! I love it! I love the madness!”


End file.
